REALLY Short Stories
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: Some short story's that are also on my . Not related to my other story's...the chapters are not even related to each other. These are the ideas too short to make full story's about. Also, some of these might seem familiar it's because there also posted on my tumbler.
1. Red Birds

"Hey Gibson, look at those pretty birds." Otto pointed at a pair of birds sitting on a branch.

"Those are "Cardinalis cardinalis", formally known as Redbirds." Gibson explained.

"Errr Gibson, only one is red." Otto tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Otto. Only males are red, the bright color helps attract females." Gibson explained.

Sparks then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows at Nova and wink. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away.


	2. Get a Room!

Antauri,Gibson, and Sparks were sitting in the main room. Sparks was playing a video game while Gibson and Antauri were sitting behind him in one of the bobble chairs. The two were being very lovey-dovey with each other, nuzzling, kissing, and giggling. They figured Sparks wouldn't notice, but he did, and he was getting annoyed. He and Nova had a fight recently and were no longer talking to each other. (it will likely be resolved soon) So naturally he didnt want to see any other couples else being all romantic. He finally had enough.

"Would you two get a room!" He turned around and snapped.

Gibson blushed and became very still. Antauri glared at the red monkey and pulled Gibson closer while activating his claws.

"How about that be this room." He said coldly.

Sparks raised up his hands and backed towards the hallway.

"Ok." He laughed nervously and backed out of the room.

"Now where were we?" Antauri smiled happily at Gibby.


	3. Antauri, NO!

(Before silver monkey) a new villain in town had turned Antauri into a baby during their battle, Gibson and Otto were currently working on a way to reverse the affect. Sparks, Chiro, and Nova were babysitting.

"Rockaby baby on the tree top…." Nova sang as she rocked baby Antauri.

The cute little baby let out a yawn and snuggled into her fur.

"Sparks, hand me the bottle of formuTHERE'S NOTHING IN THERE!" She abruptly held the baby at arm's length and looked flustered.

Sparks fell on the floor in laughter while Chiro tilted his head in confusion

"What's so funny?" He looked back and forth between Sparks an Nova.

"He tried to breast feed from Nova!" He laughed hysterically.

Nova still looked flustered, but her eyes confirmed what Sparks said.

Chiro's face turned pink as he mouthed the word "Oh…"

Maybe we shouldn't tell him this when he's back to normal…" Chiro added.

"Nope! i'm telling him!" Sparks continued to laugh

And Sparks never let him live it down.


	4. Badly Named

Gibson, and Otto were at the super market. Otto was in the snack isle, while Gibson was in the fruit and vegetable isle. Otto suddenly came running out of the snack isle, clearly frightened. He garbed Gibby's hands, and tried to pull them towards the exit.

"Otto what's wrong?!" Gibson asked as he got his hand out of Otto grip.

"They eat monkeys here!" Otto whimpered.

"What?" Gibson tilted his head.

Otto nodded, still terrified.

"Show me what you're referring to." Gibson asked.

Otto took him to snack isle and pointed to a bag on a self. A bright blush crawled across Gibson's face, he pinched the brim of his muzzle and put his hand on his hip. The bag was very clearly labeled; "Monkey Nut's".

"Otto, those aren't….there just….it's not what you think." Gibson tried to explain.

Otto tilted his head in confusion.

"There just named that, they aren't actually…..you know…" Gibson awkwardly explained.

"Oh…so there just normal nut's, there not….?" Otto asked.

Gibson sighed in annoyance.

"No Otto, it's not from any animal, i promise." Gibson reassured.

"Oh…"


	5. Pretty Kitty

Antauri and Sparks were out shopping at the local outdoor market.

"Hey, what bout we get some of these?" Sparks asked as he held up a strange fruit.

No response.

"Antauri?" Sparks raised a brow in annoyance.

Antauri didn't respond he was looking towards the opposite side of the market. Sparks leaned forward in order to see his silver friends face. A light blue blush was plastered on his face, he was watching something. Sparks followed Antauri's gaze towards the fish booth; the red pilots mouth turned into a smirk. A very pretty Katuri; her fur was soft and a beautiful amber color, She was wearing a white and gold Greek looking outfit, she was a tad taller than Antauri.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Sparks smirked.

Antauri snapped back to reality and looked at the red monkey confusedly.

"Who?" He raised a brow.

"The pretty cat chick that you were just drooling over." Sparks smirked.

The blush returned on Antauri's face.

"I most certainly was not!" Antauri snapped, trying to seem dignified.

Sparks handed him the rest of the paper bags, blocking the robotic simian's vision. After a bit of fidgeting he regained his vision. He was mortified to see Sparks taking to the cute female. It was even worse that he could hear what Sparks was saying.

"My friend back there thinks you're cute. You wanna go for a walk with him in the park, say about 10 pm tomorrow?" Sparks quickly asked her, while Antauri stood in the background freaking out on the inside.

She looked behind the red monkey and awkwardly waved at Antauri.

"Sure!" She grinned, returning her attention to Sparks.

"Cool!" Sparks went back to a very peeved Antauri.

Antauri made him carry all the bags as they walked towards where the fist rocket was parked.

"You'll thank me when you to get married…" Sparks smirked.

"SPARKS!"


End file.
